Punzadas
by Kimi Deathberry
Summary: Ella tan impenetrable, tan sublime y carismática, amable y entregada, la miro, siento la calidez de la luz que emana, sonríe y mis sentidos se nublan...
1. Caminos Separados

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la asquerosidad de la vez pasada :c, realmente no lo hice con intención de molestar a nadie, simplemente me exprese, basándome en la información que tenia en ese momento.

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestias de leer y comentar, de verdad, mil gracias. No suelo escribir mucho, porque soy un asco, pero el Takari es el OTP que más me inspira.

Con este corto fic, quiero basarme un poco en lo que vimos en el primer Ova, según mi punto de vista. Lamento si no les gusta a alguien.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Caminos separados**

Compartir el atardecer con la persona más importante es maravilloso, y más cuando tuvieron un día agotador de escuela. Eso pensaba, mientras caminaba junto a mi mejor amigo por la bahía de Odaiba, rumbo a nuestras casas. El sol se posaba ya para ocultarse, detrás de los imponentes edificios de Tokio, y no podía estar más feliz por el panorama. Hasta que mi mejor amigo capto mi atención, lo observe descaradamente. Cuando Takeru se había vuelto tan guapo?, pensé, no es que antes no lo fuese, pero ahora se ve más...

—Ah! Hikari-chan, de verdad no voy a poder asistir al partido de Taichi-san —Comentó él, sacándome de mi leve escrutinio.

—Por que? —Lo miré curiosa, de verdad se veía apenado, pero de verdad quería saber por que no podía, rara vez, él me negaba algo. Apreté levemente el manubrio de mi bicicleta que llevaba a andar, pues tenia un mal presentimiento.

—Bueno... Es que, ese día es el concierto de Yamato y yo... —Giré mi rostro instintivamente hacia él, él estaba muy nervioso, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras que no tardaron en calar en mis oídos como agujas —Invite a una amiga.

Él me regaló una sonrisa inocente y siguió caminando, por mi parte, me quede helada como piedra, y apreté con más fuerza el manubrio de la bici. Unos segundos después él giró sobre sus talones, cuestionándome con su expresión.

—Wow, eres muy popular, Takeru-kun! —Y que más podía decir? mi garganta se habia secado y mi mente quedó en blanco. Él se sonrojó y agito las manos en negación. Seguí mi andar hasta alcanzarlo y continuar el camino, pero no se que expresión tenia en el rostro, cuando me lanzó semejante pregunta.

—Estas celosa? —QUE?! CELOSA YO? QUE VA! O si?, trague grueso y no me inmute ni un segundo, aunque pensé mi respuesta más de la cuenta.

—Que va...

—Estas segura?

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces que es?

—No es nada.

Pero que intenso, de verdad, Takeru es curioso, pero me puse tan nerviosa que hasta he empece a transpirar. Y por fin logré ver la calle donde nuestros camino se dividían, y podía respirar tranquila por el resto del día.

—Nos vemos Takeru-kun. —Cruzó la calle y me despedí desde el otro extremo. Él me sonrió, como siempre lo hace, y yo le devolví la sonrisa —Le diré a onii-chan que no podrás asistir.

—Nos vemos —Hizo un leve movimiento con la mano en modo de despedida y sigue su camino, y yo el mio.

Suspiré levemente al seguir sola, era raro y nuevo para mi sentirme así, él es mi mejor amigo, pero él... Es tan idiota, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco. Volví a suspirar, y una fuerte ventisca atravesó el lugar, haciendo un baile con mi falda y cabello.

* * *

Quiero agradecerles a: **xxarkangel10xx, andrethefavorite16, kirkXD, ValSmile, HnW.** Por leer mi desastre, de verdad, gracias.

Muchas gracias por leer mi frustración. Y bueno. El Ova estuvo demasiado genial w. Yo lo amé, aunque me provoco lanzarle un ladrillo a Takeru cuando no le negó a Yamato que la persona con que hablaba era su novia. Pero adore muchísimo y grite como toda la fangirl/shipper Takari que soy, cuando Takeru le pregunta que si estaba celosa. De verdad ame este primer ova, y ya quiero ver el segundo, que sera emitido en Japón el 12 de marzo y el cartel es divino.

Besos húmedos y azucarados para todos y gracias por leer.

PD: El titulo no viene ni al caso, pero no se, me gustó.


	2. Inalcanzable

Hola chicos, gracias por los reviews, los follow, y los fav, me hacen muy feliz, hoy vine con algo super cortito pero con mucho cariño, basado en la buenas nuevas de la entrevista que salio sobre la relación de Takeru y Hikari, donde dice que Takeru tiene sentimientos románticos por Hikari aunque aun no son correspondidos, pero Hikari esta pensando en ello. Retiro lo dicho de tirarle un ladrillo a Takeru, por favor, voy a lanzarle el ladrillo a Hikari xD.

 _Cabe destacar que, los drabbles no tienen relaciones entre si o siguen una secuencia, Estos van a ir viniendo según salgan cosas Takari en DA TRI._

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Inalcanzable**

Ella tan impenetrable, tan sublime y carismática, amable y entregada, la miro, siento la calidez de la luz que emana, sonríe y mis sentidos se nublan, susurra mi nombre con esos preciosos labios rosados y siento punzadas en mi corazón porque aun estoy lejos de probarlos.

Me mira, con esos ojos que me hipnotizan, a veces quisiera ser egoísta y que solo me miraran a mí, lo quiero, lo añoro, pero siento una punzada en mi corazón, porque aun estoy lejos de ser lo único en su mirar. Tomó mí, me estremezco, me sonrojo y ella solo se ríe de mi reacción, soy tan idiota, y ella se da cuenta, soy tan perceptible, y ella lo sabe.

Ella sabe que estoy perdidamente enamorado, de ella, pero se burla, bromea sobre mis sentimientos, o cada una de mis reacciones cuando me toca, me acaricia o tiene algún contacto conmigo. Ella es tan impenetrable que no descubro como logra llegar a lo profundo de su alma, de saber qué es lo que piensa, o que siente por mí, es tan impenetrable que duele, duele en el corazón como una punzada en el alma, una incertidumbre agobiante que me desgarra, al no saber si ella tiene sentimientos por mí.

Se burla de mi, pero yo soy feliz si es ella, solo si es ella la que está a mi lado cada mañana o al despedirnos por la tarde.

— _Nos vemos mañana, Takeru-kun…_ — Sonríe, tan angelical, tan sublime, me derrite.

— _Nos vemos Hikari-chan…_

La veo marcharse, y siento una punzada en mi corazón, porque aun estoy lejos de alcanzar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Quiero agradecer en especial a andrethefavorite16 por llegar en un mp con la información.

Gracias por leer, besos húmedos y azucarados.


End file.
